Silver Storm
by TwilightWolfSpirit
Summary: Silver Storm, Shika's son. On his way to become leader. Silver Storm is: Brave, powerful and willing to fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I made this story myself and if you want to use some Characters please inform me about it!

**Chapter 1: The new Leader!**

-Silver Pace, 12 years ago-

Once there was a place called Silver Pace, ruled by a powerful and brave wolf called: Shika. Shika was one of the great leaders from 'the great five' with his comrades called: Great, Tsumi, Reiko, Tsiki and Storm. Together they were the five leaders of Silver Pace. But once there was a giant wolf called Lonim that wanted to rule the world he was really big almost a giant, Lonim was an experiment by humans that made him ten times the size than a average wolf. But Lonim was in pain and so he killed plenty of humans and ate them. Since then Shika and his other leaders were trying to kill him.. But they didn't succeed, first Tsumi was killed and then behind him was Storm, the great leaders were killed one by one only Shika and Great were left. Together they ran around Japan to get more comrades to defeat the giant Lonim. Together Shika and Great were together with over 700 wolves all scattered around Japan and eventually killed the giant wolf named Lonim. They were in peace for over 12 years. And Shika and Great ruled over Silver Pace for over 12 years.

-Silver Pace, 12 years later-

After 12 years a new leader was born by the name of: Silver Storm. Raised by Great and Shika, Shika was the father of Silver Storm. Great was his god father. Together they trained Silver Storm, Great trained him the endurance and speed, and Shika learned him to fight and kill. Together they made from Silver Storm a huge fighting wolf. Silver Storm's mom was called Raiko. She was once a tamed wolf but escaped from her owner and became a little aggressive but met Shika and fell in love with him together they made Silver Storm the new leader of Silver Pace. Silver Storm has got the name from Silver 'Silver Pace' and Storm from the deceased leader that died while fighting Lonim to remember him of. But Silver Pace wasn't in peace anymore.. The story starts here..

**Chapter 2: The new legend!**

-The Beginning-

Silver Storm was crouching on the soft grass waiting for his pray to come closer he whisper softly to hisself.

"That's it! Just a little closer.."

Slowly he walks closer to the pray which was an elk just grazing and not noticing Silver Storm. The elk stops grazing and looks around while Silver Storm appears out of the bushes and jumps with a great leap on the elk and pins it down. Tearing it's neck the elk struggles wildly but Silver Storm doesn't let go, the elk struggles a little less Silver Storm growled violently and shake his head a little tearing it's neck, the elk slowly closes it's eyes and dies. A big grin appeared on Silver Storm's face saying softly.

"My first kill! Dad will be so proud of me!"

He grabbed the elk by it's scruff and prances with it to his dad Shika. As Silver Storm approaches him he hides his tail behind his legs showing him that Silver Pace respects him even though he's his dad. Shika nods at him greeting him and slowly walks up to Silver Storm. Silver Storm was only 1 year old and a master at hunting and fighting. Shika nods again and Silver Storm is waiting for his dad to start eating he sits down and waits patiently. Shika says softly.

"You did very well my son. I'm so proud of you for your first kill. One day you will be a great leader."

Silver Storm smiled brightly and tries to hold his tears by the thought of him as leader. On the other hand Silver Storm had another brother called Sage. He was a little more like an Omega and he even was an Omega. Because he wasn't the smartest one. Shika looks at Sage and gives him a serious look. Sage bows softly at his dad and says softly.

"I'm sorry dad.. I- I'm not much of a hunter.."

Shika chuckles softly licking Sage's forehead to calms him down. Meanwhile Silver Storm walks off into the forest to find something else to hunt with. He perks his ears seeing a German Shepherd with a hunter. He slowly backs away into the bushes waiting for them to leave.

**Chapter 3: The new friend!**

-At the forest-

Silver Storm was watching the German Shepherd and the hunter. Silver Storm narrows his eyes and growls softly, the German Shepherd hears him and growls firmly, Silver Storm appears from the bushes and growls firmly back his head lowered and his shoulders raised. The German Shepherd looks into the eyes from Silver Storm and he barks.

"What are you doing here kid? This is not a place to be.."

Silver Storm shows anger in his eyes and he says firmly.

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

The Shepherd grins and chuckles softly.

"Heh. You don't have to start with me young wolf."

Silver Storm growled loudly and says proudly.

"My name is Silver Storm, son of the great Shika."

Silver Storm lifts his head and the Shepherd wide opens his eyes thinking. _So he's the son of Shika?! The great leader of Silver Pace… _The shepherd smiles at Silver Storm while he bows his head at Silver Storm, Silver Storm looks a bit confused, the Shepherd says softly.

"I beg you my pardon, I didn't know you were the son of the leader Shika."

Still Silver Storm was confused and he stares at the German Shepherd. Silver Storm says demandly.

"And what's your name mister?"

The Shepherd grins again and he says.

"Yumi, Yumi the German Shepherd."

"Yumi… Well hello Yumi it's nice to meet you!"

Silver Storm wags his tail slowly, but he forgets about the hunter, and the hunter points his gun at Silver Storm. While he is about to lift the trigger Yumi stands in front of him growling violently. The hunter puts away his gun and walks up to Yumi saying softly while stroking his head.

"You are friends with this young wolf Yum?"

The hunter sighs as he noticed Yumi's look on his face he kneels to Yumi and he pets his head, while Silver Storm is looking at them weird.

**Chapter 4: The attack!**

The hunter stands up straight again and smiles at Yumi, he bows down at Yumi and removes Yumi's collar. Yumi looks at him confused while h eremoves the collar. The hunter curls his hands around his neck and he whispers in his ear.

"I think it's time for us to go seperated ways Yumi.."

Water is filling in Yumi's eyes still a little confused about what's going on while Silver Storm watches them from three steps away. The hunter stands up and Yumi nuzzles his legs and the hunter starts crying, the tears dripping on the ground. Silver Storm feels a warm feeling in his stomach and water is coming up in the corner of his eyes. Yumi is trying his hardest to hold his tears but cries. Yumi whines and doesn't let go of the hunter. The hunter says softly.

"You should go with this wolf and protect him Yumi. We've been together now for five years and now it's time to go seperated ways… I'm sure you will survive on your own."

The hunter wipes away his tears and smiles at Yumi. He kneels at Yumi and Yumi licks the hunter's nose as goodbye. The hunter hugs Yumi for the last time and stands up again and disappears in the forest. Yumi sits down and watches his master leave. Silver Storm slowly walks up to him sitting beside him staring at the same direction Yumi is. And he says softly.

"Come on, wipe away those tears.. He won't change his mind if you do that.."

Yumi nods and wipes the tears away.

"You're right Silver. You're actually the first wolf I ever trusted.."

Yumi says softly while sniffing softly. Silver Storm stands up and walks away softly looking over his shoulder saying.

"Follow me Yumi, I'll let you meet my father."

Yumi stands up with a shock in his face and he says softly.

"Are you sure that I'm allowed?"

Silver Storm nods and Yumi follows his lead. Meanwhile at Shika a big bear is fighting with the pack. Shika shouts and barks.

"Everyone! Scatter the sides!"

Everyone runs to the sides and the bear is confused about the many wolves around him. The bear stands tall and Shika jumps on his flank trying to tear it's pelt apart.

**Chapter 5: The horror!**

-Back to Yumi and Silver Storm-

Yumi follows closely to Silver Storm and they see some carcasses of dead pack members. Silver Storm sees the horror and sees his mother laying also dead he runs towards her dead body and cries.

"Mom! I was too late.."

Silver Storm puts his paw on his mom's cold carcass and he howls lowly. He looks around for his dad who's miles away from the territory. Yumi slowly walks up to Silver Storm and says softly.

"Silver, let's get out of here right now!"

"No, I must find my father before he also get's killed!"

Silver Storm dashes away and tries to find his father. After some hours he finally sees them Great and Shika fighting a giant bear. Silver Storm screams.

"DAD! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Shika looks back and get's striked in the face. A massive loud yelp comes from his mouth and falls unconciouss. Silver Storm growls violently and his dark green eyes start glowing with anger. With a fast leap he runs towards the bear and jumps into the air. Spinning like crazy slicing the head off the bear. While Silver Storm falls to the ground exhausted. Yumi on the other hand is walking towards the leader's unconciouss body. He nudges Shika with his nose trying to wake him up. Shika grunts softly and wakes up his right eye **gone**. Silver Storm staggers up and slowly walks towards Shika, and he mutters to hisself and he whines softly worried about his dad while Yumi says.

"Leader don't give up yet!"

Shika moans softly and he says calmly.

"That voice, Yumi?"

"Yes leader it's me Yumi son of Tashiki the leader of the hunting group from Silver Pace."

Yumi says proudly. Silver Storm finally knows who Yumi really is and with a surprised look he says.

"Yumi why didn't you told me in the first place?"

Yumi walks away not looking back sitting on a big rock looking to the ground.

**Chapter 6: Tashiki's death!**

-Yumi's story about his dad-

Yumi is the son of the greatest Shepherd in Japan. The Shepherd called Tashiki was his father, Tashiki was the only Shepherd that survived together with Shika and Great, they survived from the giant wolf called Lonim. Tashiki was also Shika's left hand. It was an honour for Tashiki to walk beside him. Before Yumi was even born his dad was captured by humans and taken to a pound. Shika had never the opportunity to rescue him. But Tashiki was adopted by the same owner Yumi had. But with Tashiki was a whole different story. Tashiki wasn't really a human's pet but more of a wild dog. Because Tashiki was born in the wild. Shika found Tashiki when he was around 3 months and Shika was only one years old. Shika's dad raised Tashiki as if he was his own son. And so Shika and Tashika were the bestest friends and leader's.. But Great wasn't always pleased with Tashiki so one day Great planned on killing Tashiki because Tashiki and Shika were more close than Great and Shika. Great approached Tashiki saying.

"Tashiki, Shika has a surprise for you but he can't be there for a strange reason so I have to take you there.."

Tashiki trusted Great and followed beside him. Great told Tashiki to wait at a tree and Great had a massive secret pack that only Great knew of. Great surrounded Tashiki while he shivered with fear and he shouted.

"Great what's going on who are these wolves?!"

Great chuckled evily and he orders the wolves.

"Ok, now everyone ATTACK!"

The wolves all together take a big leap and tears Tashiki apart while Great is laughing at Tashiki. The wolves didn't leave anything left from Tashiki. However Yumi was already born but was only two days old.. Found by Tashiki's old owner. And didn't know that his father died. Meanwhile after Great was done with Tashiki he walked over to Tashiki's teared body. There was no pelt left only some flesh and bones. Great grinned evily and he commanded the other wolves to get rid of the body. And he told them to get out of the territory before Shika would find out. But what Great didn't know is Tashiki has a son. A son that is the next new leader of the hunting pack.

**Chapter 7: New leader is crowned!**

-After Tashiki's story-

Finally Silver Storm knew the true meaning of betrayal. And horror. Yumi still sa ton the big rock crying at hisself. Silver Storm looks at his dad his head covered with blood and one eye gone. Shika grunts and says softly.

"Son, from today you're the new leader of Silver Pace."

Silver Storm perks his ears and wide opens his eyes standing up saying firmly.

"Dad don't die yet! There's something you don't know!"

Shika closes his eyes, but still listens to his son.

"Great killed Tashiki…"

Shika opens his eye in shock and growls softly saying.

"That bastard! Son. You're the leader now you've gotta take care of this mess…"

"But… Dad!"

Suddenly Shika closes his eye and slowly pasts out and dies. Silver Storm cries and shouts.

"Dad! I don't know what to do without you!"

Silver Storm hears a softly voice in his head that sounds like Shika saying _remember who you really are Silver Storm.. I will always be around you whenever you need help.._

Silver Storm feels a wild breeze flowing over his grey white pelt and looks up to the sky, seeing a low light appearing in the sky. Shika is no more our leader..

Shika's death will not be forgotten..

Things have changed around Silver Pace.

A new leader called Silver Storm is leading Silver Pace.

Together with his new friend Yumi at his side.

They will defeat Great, Tashiki's murdurer.

Silver Storm couldn't stop thinking about the death of his mother, father and his lost comrades.. The only survivers were 126 left over comrades.. Out of around 700. It were **alot **but after the bear came they only left 126 comrades. It was a big horror for Yumi and Silver Storm. But they know, their deaths were not in vain..

**Chapter 8: The unexpected!**

-Two years later…-

Silver Storm is now leader since his father died in battle with a bear. Two years have been flying by so fast… Silver Storm and Yumi were the only left overs together with 126 comrades. Their goal was to defeat Great the betrayer who killed Tashiki, Yumi's father and the leader of the great hunting dogs. Silver Storm didn't see hisself as a leader… He knew that Shika was the one and only leader of Silver Pace. Silver Storm always thought about his father and mother.. He couldn't think about anything else rather than Yumi and his 126 comrades. Yumi walked over to Silver Storm while Silver Storm looked up in the sky. Yumi says.

"You won't 7ikei t leader back. Neither your mother…"

Silver Storm sighs and accepts that he won't get his parents back. But also tears still dripping from his chin. Yumi sits beside him and says softly.

"I'm here to protect you. And I'm the one that should be blamed for everything…"

Silver Storm looks over and says.

"Why should you be blamed? You weren't the one that killed my father or mother and the comrades and you also didn't kill your dad? So why should you be blamed..?"

"Because, I am going back to my master…"

Yumi says with a calm voice and Silver Storm sighs deeply looking at his paws his tail slashing around him. Saying softly.

"Wait, you're leaving me alone?"

"Yeah, it seems that you can handle it on your own… Why would you want a weak loser like me… I'm not as strong as my dad…"

Silver Storm growls softly and says.

"You're the one that said that you were a leader of a hunting group, now you gotta act like it… Saying something bad about yourself is the same as a broken heart. How do you likei t to have a broken heart Yumi.."

Yumi looks to the ground watching some ants coming by and Silver Storm says.

"These ants carry massive leaves and food all one by one.. Do you see any of them giving up?"

Yumi shakes his head and lifts it up proudly finally realises that he's strong.

**Chapter 9: A heart-warming Greeting.**

After a good talk with Silver Storm, Yumi decided to go look for this Great. Although he couldn't find him. Silver Storm said softly.

"It's no use Yumi. Just forget about that scumbag."

Yumi shakes his head and he says.

"Those who kill my family, will be killed too!"

Yumi ran a few miles away into a forest, still looking for Great. But he still hasn't found any clue of where Great could be. Yumi was thinking in his head. _How could Great be a leader… He killed my dad. And Silver's dad didn't even know! _He growls at hisself, crying softly about his dad, he starts howling lowly, While Silver Storm is perking his ears at Yumi's howl. He runs towards the howl seeing Yumi. All alone and crying. Silver Storm walks slowly towards Yumi, sitting beside him.

"Yumi, by crying won't get your dad back.."

Yumi nods and says.

"I know, I just feel so sorry, I wasn't there when it happened!"

Silver Storm looks to the lowering his ears.

"I also miss my dad…"

Yumi looks at Silver Storm.

"I don't see myself as a leader… I'm not as good as my dad. And I know that no one can replace him…"

Yumi sighs and he nods.

"I know Silver, but you gotta accept that he died…"

Silver Storm chuckles and says.

"Speak for yourself, you're the one crying!"

Yumi laughs softly.

"I know but I just want my dad back."

Silver Storm sighs and stands up pointing his muzzle towards the territory.

"Let's move back to our territory Yumi."

Yumi stands up and follows Silver Storm towards the territory. Birds flying away in groups, off the tree into the sky. Yumi looks at them smiling at the sky. _I know you're there dad. _Silver Storm looks back at Yumi, smiling at him, they finally reach the territory, Silver Storm hears some growling and snarling going on.

**Chapter 10: Fighting Great?!**

Silver Storm, stands stiff watching the horror going on; A huge fight between the wolves from Silver Pace. And Great's wolves. Silver Storm wide opens his eyes and looks around him, seeing alot of dead wolves on the ground. Silver Storm snarls and howls for silence. Everyone pauses for a second and Silver shouts angily.

"What the hell, is going on?!"

A couple wolves say.

"Boss, it's an attack!"

Silver Pace growls at Great's pack of wolves and kills them one by one, only one wolf from Great left and Silver Storm walks up to the wolf growling and snarling loudly.

"Where is Great?!"

"He's at the waterfall planning to kill Yumi and you.. Please, don't kill me!"

Silver Storm stares at the wolf frowning angrily, growling and smirking. He looks around not seeing Yumi anywhere. Silver Storm screams.

"YUMI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Silver Storm looks around again walking towards the waterfall, a huge horror is laying on the floor… Yumi… Dead! Silver Storm's eyes are filling with water as he sees Yumi laying there. Silver Storm cries.

"Yumi… I was too late!"

Yumi is not moving and blood surrounding his body. Silver Storm puts his head on Yumi's body. And he cries, Silver Storm sits up and howls for Yumi. His ears flicker as he hears something cracking, he stops howling and pauses for a second. He sees a wolf shadow appearing in the woods. It appears and Silver Storm wide opens his eyes.

"G-Great!.."

Silver Storm was filled with anger and sadness. He jumps into the air and pins Great down.

"You killed Yumi, YOU MURDERER!"

Great chuckles evily and he says.

"Your little teeth don't hurt me little one…"

Silver Storm growls aggressively, still having Great pinned on the ground.

**Chapter 11: A huge victory.**

Suddenly Great stands up and throws Silver Storm to a tree, Silver Storm falls to the ground and he groans. Great walks up to him, he smirks and Silver Storm is trying to get up. Great grabs his scruff and throws him into the air, when Silver Storm comes down, Great kicks him away with his back legs, Silver Storm falls unconciouss, Great laughs grabbing Silver Storm's scruff again.

"This is your final chance to live Silver Storm! This is for Shika!"

He throws Silver Storm again to a tree, and before Silver Storm hits the tree he wakes up and kicks the tree, and he returns towards Great, Great looks a bit shocked and Silver Storm bites his neck and spins around like crazy, Great snaps for breath, Silver Storm is still spinning and alot of blood is coming out of his neck. Silver Storm let's go and pins Great down, holding him tightly. Silver Storm says angrily.

"This is your last time to change Great! If not, I will have to kill you!"

Great is looking for air and he coughs, still chuckling a little.

"NEVER! After what Shika has done to me!"

Silver Pace let's go of Great and he says.

"What did my dad do to you?"

Great pants loudly, trying to breath in some air.

"He killed my brother… Yuey."

Silver Storm growls agrily and pins Great down again not letting him breath.

"Yuey killed one of the leaders of Silver Pace!"

Silver Storm bites through Great's neck and he kills him. Silver Storm howls for victory and he whispers in his head. _I took my revenge for you, dad, Yumi and Tashiki! _The wolves from Silver Storm are howling with him, blood all over the ground, and also on Silver Storm. Blood covering his pelt and his face. He stops howling and looks at Great's corpse. He sighs thinking about his best friend Yumi. _I'm sorry Yumi… I should have protected you… _A soft breeze is flowing over Silver Storm's pelt, leaves from the trees are flowing too, Silver Storm closes his eyes and tastes the soft breeze. He hears a voice in his head that sounds alot like Yumi. _It's time to celebrate your victory Silver Storm. I trust you! _Silver Storm undersand Yumi and he shouts.

"Everyone! We won! It's time to celebrate!"

Everyone howls and barks into the sky tears falling to the ground.

-THE END-

I hope you all have enjoyed my book.

If you want more.

Just E-mail me or pm me!

~Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I made this story myself and if you want to use some Characters please inform me about it!

**Chapter 1: The new Leader!**

-Silver Pace, 12 years ago-

Once there was a place called Silver Pace, ruled by a powerful and brave wolf called: Shika. Shika was one of the great leaders from 'the great five' with his comrades called: Great, Tsumi, Reiko, Tsiki and Storm. Together they were the five leaders of Silver Pace. But once there was a giant wolf called Lonim that wanted to rule the world he was really big almost a giant, Lonim was an experiment by humans that made him ten times the size than a average wolf. But Lonim was in pain and so he killed plenty of humans and ate them. Since then Shika and his other leaders were trying to kill him.. But they didn't succeed, first Tsumi was killed and then behind him was Storm, the great leaders were killed one by one only Shika and Great were left. Together they ran around Japan to get more comrades to defeat the giant Lonim. Together Shika and Great were together with over 700 wolves all scattered around Japan and eventually killed the giant wolf named Lonim. They were in peace for over 12 years. And Shika and Great ruled over Silver Pace for over 12 years.

-Silver Pace, 12 years later-

After 12 years a new leader was born by the name of: Silver Storm. Raised by Great and Shika, Shika was the father of Silver Storm. Great was his god father. Together they trained Silver Storm, Great trained him the endurance and speed, and Shika learned him to fight and kill. Together they made from Silver Storm a huge fighting wolf. Silver Storm's mom was called Raiko. She was once a tamed wolf but escaped from her owner and became a little aggressive but met Shika and fell in love with him together they made Silver Storm the new leader of Silver Pace. Silver Storm has got the name from Silver 'Silver Pace' and Storm from the deceased leader that died while fighting Lonim to remember him of. But Silver Pace wasn't in peace anymore.. The story starts here..

**Chapter 2: The new legend!**

-The Beginning-

Silver Storm was crouching on the soft grass waiting for his pray to come closer he whisper softly to hisself.

"That's it! Just a little closer.."

Slowly he walks closer to the pray which was an elk just grazing and not noticing Silver Storm. The elk stops grazing and looks around while Silver Storm appears out of the bushes and jumps with a great leap on the elk and pins it down. Tearing it's neck the elk struggles wildly but Silver Storm doesn't let go, the elk struggles a little less Silver Storm growled violently and shake his head a little tearing it's neck, the elk slowly closes it's eyes and dies. A big grin appeared on Silver Storm's face saying softly.

"My first kill! Dad will be so proud of me!"

He grabbed the elk by it's scruff and prances with it to his dad Shika. As Silver Storm approaches him he hides his tail behind his legs showing him that Silver Pace respects him even though he's his dad. Shika nods at him greeting him and slowly walks up to Silver Storm. Silver Storm was only 1 year old and a master at hunting and fighting. Shika nods again and Silver Storm is waiting for his dad to start eating he sits down and waits patiently. Shika says softly.

"You did very well my son. I'm so proud of you for your first kill. One day you will be a great leader."

Silver Storm smiled brightly and tries to hold his tears by the thought of him as leader. On the other hand Silver Storm had another brother called Sage. He was a little more like an Omega and he even was an Omega. Because he wasn't the smartest one. Shika looks at Sage and gives him a serious look. Sage bows softly at his dad and says softly.

"I'm sorry dad.. I- I'm not much of a hunter.."

Shika chuckles softly licking Sage's forehead to calms him down. Meanwhile Silver Storm walks off into the forest to find something else to hunt with. He perks his ears seeing a German Shepherd with a hunter. He slowly backs away into the bushes waiting for them to leave.

**Chapter 3: The new friend!**

-At the forest-

Silver Storm was watching the German Shepherd and the hunter. Silver Storm narrows his eyes and growls softly, the German Shepherd hears him and growls firmly, Silver Storm appears from the bushes and growls firmly back his head lowered and his shoulders raised. The German Shepherd looks into the eyes from Silver Storm and he barks.

"What are you doing here kid? This is not a place to be.."

Silver Storm shows anger in his eyes and he says firmly.

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

The Shepherd grins and chuckles softly.

"Heh. You don't have to start with me young wolf."

Silver Storm growled loudly and says proudly.

"My name is Silver Storm, son of the great Shika."

Silver Storm lifts his head and the Shepherd wide opens his eyes thinking. _So he's the son of Shika?! The great leader of Silver Pace… _The shepherd smiles at Silver Storm while he bows his head at Silver Storm, Silver Storm looks a bit confused, the Shepherd says softly.

"I beg you my pardon, I didn't know you were the son of the leader Shika."

Still Silver Storm was confused and he stares at the German Shepherd. Silver Storm says demandly.

"And what's your name mister?"

The Shepherd grins again and he says.

"Yumi, Yumi the German Shepherd."

"Yumi… Well hello Yumi it's nice to meet you!"

Silver Storm wags his tail slowly, but he forgets about the hunter, and the hunter points his gun at Silver Storm. While he is about to lift the trigger Yumi stands in front of him growling violently. The hunter puts away his gun and walks up to Yumi saying softly while stroking his head.

"You are friends with this young wolf Yum?"

The hunter sighs as he noticed Yumi's look on his face he kneels to Yumi and he pets his head, while Silver Storm is looking at them weird.

**Chapter 4: The attack!**

The hunter stands up straight again and smiles at Yumi, he bows down at Yumi and removes Yumi's collar. Yumi looks at him confused while h eremoves the collar. The hunter curls his hands around his neck and he whispers in his ear.

"I think it's time for us to go seperated ways Yumi.."

Water is filling in Yumi's eyes still a little confused about what's going on while Silver Storm watches them from three steps away. The hunter stands up and Yumi nuzzles his legs and the hunter starts crying, the tears dripping on the ground. Silver Storm feels a warm feeling in his stomach and water is coming up in the corner of his eyes. Yumi is trying his hardest to hold his tears but cries. Yumi whines and doesn't let go of the hunter. The hunter says softly.

"You should go with this wolf and protect him Yumi. We've been together now for five years and now it's time to go seperated ways… I'm sure you will survive on your own."

The hunter wipes away his tears and smiles at Yumi. He kneels at Yumi and Yumi licks the hunter's nose as goodbye. The hunter hugs Yumi for the last time and stands up again and disappears in the forest. Yumi sits down and watches his master leave. Silver Storm slowly walks up to him sitting beside him staring at the same direction Yumi is. And he says softly.

"Come on, wipe away those tears.. He won't change his mind if you do that.."

Yumi nods and wipes the tears away.

"You're right Silver. You're actually the first wolf I ever trusted.."

Yumi says softly while sniffing softly. Silver Storm stands up and walks away softly looking over his shoulder saying.

"Follow me Yumi, I'll let you meet my father."

Yumi stands up with a shock in his face and he says softly.

"Are you sure that I'm allowed?"

Silver Storm nods and Yumi follows his lead. Meanwhile at Shika a big bear is fighting with the pack. Shika shouts and barks.

"Everyone! Scatter the sides!"

Everyone runs to the sides and the bear is confused about the many wolves around him. The bear stands tall and Shika jumps on his flank trying to tear it's pelt apart.

**Chapter 5: The horror!**

-Back to Yumi and Silver Storm-

Yumi follows closely to Silver Storm and they see some carcasses of dead pack members. Silver Storm sees the horror and sees his mother laying also dead he runs towards her dead body and cries.

"Mom! I was too late.."

Silver Storm puts his paw on his mom's cold carcass and he howls lowly. He looks around for his dad who's miles away from the territory. Yumi slowly walks up to Silver Storm and says softly.

"Silver, let's get out of here right now!"

"No, I must find my father before he also get's killed!"

Silver Storm dashes away and tries to find his father. After some hours he finally sees them Great and Shika fighting a giant bear. Silver Storm screams.

"DAD! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Shika looks back and get's striked in the face. A massive loud yelp comes from his mouth and falls unconciouss. Silver Storm growls violently and his dark green eyes start glowing with anger. With a fast leap he runs towards the bear and jumps into the air. Spinning like crazy slicing the head off the bear. While Silver Storm falls to the ground exhausted. Yumi on the other hand is walking towards the leader's unconciouss body. He nudges Shika with his nose trying to wake him up. Shika grunts softly and wakes up his right eye **gone**. Silver Storm staggers up and slowly walks towards Shika, and he mutters to hisself and he whines softly worried about his dad while Yumi says.

"Leader don't give up yet!"

Shika moans softly and he says calmly.

"That voice, Yumi?"

"Yes leader it's me Yumi son of Tashiki the leader of the hunting group from Silver Pace."

Yumi says proudly. Silver Storm finally knows who Yumi really is and with a surprised look he says.

"Yumi why didn't you told me in the first place?"

Yumi walks away not looking back sitting on a big rock looking to the ground.

**Chapter 6: Tashiki's death!**

-Yumi's story about his dad-

Yumi is the son of the greatest Shepherd in Japan. The Shepherd called Tashiki was his father, Tashiki was the only Shepherd that survived together with Shika and Great, they survived from the giant wolf called Lonim. Tashiki was also Shika's left hand. It was an honour for Tashiki to walk beside him. Before Yumi was even born his dad was captured by humans and taken to a pound. Shika had never the opportunity to rescue him. But Tashiki was adopted by the same owner Yumi had. But with Tashiki was a whole different story. Tashiki wasn't really a human's pet but more of a wild dog. Because Tashiki was born in the wild. Shika found Tashiki when he was around 3 months and Shika was only one years old. Shika's dad raised Tashiki as if he was his own son. And so Shika and Tashika were the bestest friends and leader's.. But Great wasn't always pleased with Tashiki so one day Great planned on killing Tashiki because Tashiki and Shika were more close than Great and Shika. Great approached Tashiki saying.

"Tashiki, Shika has a surprise for you but he can't be there for a strange reason so I have to take you there.."

Tashiki trusted Great and followed beside him. Great told Tashiki to wait at a tree and Great had a massive secret pack that only Great knew of. Great surrounded Tashiki while he shivered with fear and he shouted.

"Great what's going on who are these wolves?!"

Great chuckled evily and he orders the wolves.

"Ok, now everyone ATTACK!"

The wolves all together take a big leap and tears Tashiki apart while Great is laughing at Tashiki. The wolves didn't leave anything left from Tashiki. However Yumi was already born but was only two days old.. Found by Tashiki's old owner. And didn't know that his father died. Meanwhile after Great was done with Tashiki he walked over to Tashiki's teared body. There was no pelt left only some flesh and bones. Great grinned evily and he commanded the other wolves to get rid of the body. And he told them to get out of the territory before Shika would find out. But what Great didn't know is Tashiki has a son. A son that is the next new leader of the hunting pack.

**Chapter 7: New leader is crowned!**

-After Tashiki's story-

Finally Silver Storm knew the true meaning of betrayal. And horror. Yumi still sa ton the big rock crying at hisself. Silver Storm looks at his dad his head covered with blood and one eye gone. Shika grunts and says softly.

"Son, from today you're the new leader of Silver Pace."

Silver Storm perks his ears and wide opens his eyes standing up saying firmly.

"Dad don't die yet! There's something you don't know!"

Shika closes his eyes, but still listens to his son.

"Great killed Tashiki…"

Shika opens his eye in shock and growls softly saying.

"That bastard! Son. You're the leader now you've gotta take care of this mess…"

"But… Dad!"

Suddenly Shika closes his eye and slowly pasts out and dies. Silver Storm cries and shouts.

"Dad! I don't know what to do without you!"

Silver Storm hears a softly voice in his head that sounds like Shika saying _remember who you really are Silver Storm.. I will always be around you whenever you need help.._

Silver Storm feels a wild breeze flowing over his grey white pelt and looks up to the sky, seeing a low light appearing in the sky. Shika is no more our leader..

Shika's death will not be forgotten..

Things have changed around Silver Pace.

A new leader called Silver Storm is leading Silver Pace.

Together with his new friend Yumi at his side.

They will defeat Great, Tashiki's murdurer.

Silver Storm couldn't stop thinking about the death of his mother, father and his lost comrades.. The only survivers were 126 left over comrades.. Out of around 700. It were **alot **but after the bear came they only left 126 comrades. It was a big horror for Yumi and Silver Storm. But they know, their deaths were not in vain..

**Chapter 8: The unexpected!**

-Two years later…-

Silver Storm is now leader since his father died in battle with a bear. Two years have been flying by so fast… Silver Storm and Yumi were the only left overs together with 126 comrades. Their goal was to defeat Great the betrayer who killed Tashiki, Yumi's father and the leader of the great hunting dogs. Silver Storm didn't see hisself as a leader… He knew that Shika was the one and only leader of Silver Pace. Silver Storm always thought about his father and mother.. He couldn't think about anything else rather than Yumi and his 126 comrades. Yumi walked over to Silver Storm while Silver Storm looked up in the sky. Yumi says.

"You won't 7ikei t leader back. Neither your mother…"

Silver Storm sighs and accepts that he won't get his parents back. But also tears still dripping from his chin. Yumi sits beside him and says softly.

"I'm here to protect you. And I'm the one that should be blamed for everything…"

Silver Storm looks over and says.

"Why should you be blamed? You weren't the one that killed my father or mother and the comrades and you also didn't kill your dad? So why should you be blamed..?"

"Because, I am going back to my master…"

Yumi says with a calm voice and Silver Storm sighs deeply looking at his paws his tail slashing around him. Saying softly.

"Wait, you're leaving me alone?"

"Yeah, it seems that you can handle it on your own… Why would you want a weak loser like me… I'm not as strong as my dad…"

Silver Storm growls softly and says.

"You're the one that said that you were a leader of a hunting group, now you gotta act like it… Saying something bad about yourself is the same as a broken heart. How do you likei t to have a broken heart Yumi.."

Yumi looks to the ground watching some ants coming by and Silver Storm says.

"These ants carry massive leaves and food all one by one.. Do you see any of them giving up?"

Yumi shakes his head and lifts it up proudly finally realises that he's strong.

**Chapter 9: A heart-warming Greeting.**

After a good talk with Silver Storm, Yumi decided to go look for this Great. Although he couldn't find him. Silver Storm said softly.

"It's no use Yumi. Just forget about that scumbag."

Yumi shakes his head and he says.

"Those who kill my family, will be killed too!"

Yumi ran a few miles away into a forest, still looking for Great. But he still hasn't found any clue of where Great could be. Yumi was thinking in his head. _How could Great be a leader… He killed my dad. And Silver's dad didn't even know! _He growls at hisself, crying softly about his dad, he starts howling lowly, While Silver Storm is perking his ears at Yumi's howl. He runs towards the howl seeing Yumi. All alone and crying. Silver Storm walks slowly towards Yumi, sitting beside him.

"Yumi, by crying won't get your dad back.."

Yumi nods and says.

"I know, I just feel so sorry, I wasn't there when it happened!"

Silver Storm looks to the lowering his ears.

"I also miss my dad…"

Yumi looks at Silver Storm.

"I don't see myself as a leader… I'm not as good as my dad. And I know that no one can replace him…"

Yumi sighs and he nods.

"I know Silver, but you gotta accept that he died…"

Silver Storm chuckles and says.

"Speak for yourself, you're the one crying!"

Yumi laughs softly.

"I know but I just want my dad back."

Silver Storm sighs and stands up pointing his muzzle towards the territory.

"Let's move back to our territory Yumi."

Yumi stands up and follows Silver Storm towards the territory. Birds flying away in groups, off the tree into the sky. Yumi looks at them smiling at the sky. _I know you're there dad. _Silver Storm looks back at Yumi, smiling at him, they finally reach the territory, Silver Storm hears some growling and snarling going on.

**Chapter 10: Fighting Great?!**

Silver Storm, stands stiff watching the horror going on; A huge fight between the wolves from Silver Pace. And Great's wolves. Silver Storm wide opens his eyes and looks around him, seeing alot of dead wolves on the ground. Silver Storm snarls and howls for silence. Everyone pauses for a second and Silver shouts angily.

"What the hell, is going on?!"

A couple wolves say.

"Boss, it's an attack!"

Silver Pace growls at Great's pack of wolves and kills them one by one, only one wolf from Great left and Silver Storm walks up to the wolf growling and snarling loudly.

"Where is Great?!"

"He's at the waterfall planning to kill Yumi and you.. Please, don't kill me!"

Silver Storm stares at the wolf frowning angrily, growling and smirking. He looks around not seeing Yumi anywhere. Silver Storm screams.

"YUMI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Silver Storm looks around again walking towards the waterfall, a huge horror is laying on the floor… Yumi… Dead! Silver Storm's eyes are filling with water as he sees Yumi laying there. Silver Storm cries.

"Yumi… I was too late!"

Yumi is not moving and blood surrounding his body. Silver Storm puts his head on Yumi's body. And he cries, Silver Storm sits up and howls for Yumi. His ears flicker as he hears something cracking, he stops howling and pauses for a second. He sees a wolf shadow appearing in the woods. It appears and Silver Storm wide opens his eyes.

"G-Great!.."

Silver Storm was filled with anger and sadness. He jumps into the air and pins Great down.

"You killed Yumi, YOU MURDERER!"

Great chuckles evily and he says.

"Your little teeth don't hurt me little one…"

Silver Storm growls aggressively, still having Great pinned on the ground.

**Chapter 11: A huge victory.**

Suddenly Great stands up and throws Silver Storm to a tree, Silver Storm falls to the ground and he groans. Great walks up to him, he smirks and Silver Storm is trying to get up. Great grabs his scruff and throws him into the air, when Silver Storm comes down, Great kicks him away with his back legs, Silver Storm falls unconciouss, Great laughs grabbing Silver Storm's scruff again.

"This is your final chance to live Silver Storm! This is for Shika!"

He throws Silver Storm again to a tree, and before Silver Storm hits the tree he wakes up and kicks the tree, and he returns towards Great, Great looks a bit shocked and Silver Storm bites his neck and spins around like crazy, Great snaps for breath, Silver Storm is still spinning and alot of blood is coming out of his neck. Silver Storm let's go and pins Great down, holding him tightly. Silver Storm says angrily.

"This is your last time to change Great! If not, I will have to kill you!"

Great is looking for air and he coughs, still chuckling a little.

"NEVER! After what Shika has done to me!"

Silver Pace let's go of Great and he says.

"What did my dad do to you?"

Great pants loudly, trying to breath in some air.

"He killed my brother… Yuey."

Silver Storm growls agrily and pins Great down again not letting him breath.

"Yuey killed one of the leaders of Silver Pace!"

Silver Storm bites through Great's neck and he kills him. Silver Storm howls for victory and he whispers in his head. _I took my revenge for you, dad, Yumi and Tashiki! _The wolves from Silver Storm are howling with him, blood all over the ground, and also on Silver Storm. Blood covering his pelt and his face. He stops howling and looks at Great's corpse. He sighs thinking about his best friend Yumi. _I'm sorry Yumi… I should have protected you… _A soft breeze is flowing over Silver Storm's pelt, leaves from the trees are flowing too, Silver Storm closes his eyes and tastes the soft breeze. He hears a voice in his head that sounds alot like Yumi. _It's time to celebrate your victory Silver Storm. I trust you! _Silver Storm undersand Yumi and he shouts.

"Everyone! We won! It's time to celebrate!"

Everyone howls and barks into the sky tears falling to the ground.

-THE END-

I hope you all have enjoyed my book.

If you want more.

Just E-mail me or pm me!

~Twilight.


End file.
